


Heart to heart

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Gen, Late Night Conversations, They talk about WYD play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: He re-read the message, putting on his coat as the rest of Growth stared at him."Kou, are you sure? It's late.""You have an early morning, too."Koki hummed, making sure of having his wallet and phone with him. "But Sora does too. I don't know what does he need, but maybe its about work. I don't think we'll take much time."
Relationships: Etou Kouki & Oohara Sora
Kudos: 5





	Heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was born because of a simple thing in one of growth's previews for WYD, where Kou is reading his script? with Mamoru, and he doesn't seem satisfied, saying it's hard... And me simping over Hide-san's confident face. Go king, kill us all.
> 
> Oh, I didn't tag as couple, but....... its up to you
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy ^^

_"Kou-kun! Let's go out for a bit!"_

He re-read the message, putting on his coat as the rest of Growth stared at him.

"Kou, are you sure? It's late."

"You have an early morning, too."

Koki hummed, making sure of having his wallet and phone with him. "But Sora does too. I don't know what does he need, but maybe its about work. I don't think we'll take much time."

"Fine, but text us."

"I'll do so. Then, I'm going."

"Take care!"

\--o--

He went to the entrance of the building, where Sora was waiting for him, smiling and waving as he approached. "Kou-kun! Night!"

"Sora. Good night. What was so urgent?"

"Just come with me for a bit! We'll be back soon, I promise!"

With an energetic shout, he grabbed his wrist, pulling him along. "Ah, wait, Sora-"

They got to a quiet park, and Sora led him to a bench before pointing at a shop nearby. "I'll get you a coffee!"

"Is it a good idea? It's late and-"

"No caffeine for you then!"

Kou gave up with Sora's smile, nodding and letting him. He watched as Sora smiled to the worker, and a cold breeze made him shiver, hugging himself to keep some warmth.

Sora made a face, and rushed to hand him his cup. "Ahh, sorry, but it'll be better with this!"

"Thank you." 

With that, Sora sat at his side, giving it a quick sip to his own drink before smiling at him. "I found this shop on a late night stroll, you know? I wasn't exactly lost because I recognized some things but I wasn't sure so I went to ask to the lady at the shop and she guided me! I ended buying a coffee as courtesy and fell in love~" 

"That...Sounds like a nice turn of events."

"Right? So? Is it good?"

Koki gave an experimental sip to his drink, deciding he liked it after a few seconds. "It is. Thank you for showing it to me."

Sora laughed and left his at the side, turning to look at him properly. "Okay, now that we made some chat, we're going to have a heart to heart with Kou-kun!"

"...Ah?"

His companion turned at him, and Koki was left to Sora's emotion. "It's not a surprise to anyone that we have to do a lot of work in our most recent job. We have a lot of pressure! And I know that Kou-kun has been struggling, Mamo-chan mentioned it to me."

Koki took a few seconds to process the information, only being able to come up with a question. "Mamoru did?"

"Yup! He said that Kou-kun was pushing himself harder than usual, and even so he didn't seem happy."

"Huh..."

"As Kou-kun's main partner, we should talk of what's bothering us, you know, to make a stronger bond!" 

Koki watched as Sora finished his drink in one go, before smiling at him. 

"I'll start! I keep messing up my lines and shriek when I'm not supposed to. Also, Soushi keeps making fun of my dance. Mori too! And they're supposed to be my friends!"

Sora puffed his cheeks and had an angry face that made Koki let out a laugh, and so Sora copied it.

"Okay, I feel lighter! Now its your turn. Let's talk of what is having Kou-kun stressed!"

"Sora..." He stared at his face, and struggled for words, letting out a sigh at the end. "I don't think its worth the hassl-"

He didn't let him finish, getting closer. "Buu, nothing of that. Kou-kun, you can't mess up harder than me."

Koki tried to deny it again, but couldn't talk as he looked at Sora's encouraging face. There was a knot in his throat, but he swallowed and tried to open up about it.

"I haven't thought that much about it, i guess. It's just..."

"Yes, yes, go on!"

"I'm not used to these type of... role. I've done a lot of commercials, and some other acting jobs, of course, but... This is different. While I get the dance right, I don't think I have the attitude needed for it. I feel like I'm the only one struggling so badly." He paused, frowning as he finished the drink. "The female role. It made me wonder why would they choose me for this role. Surely it's because I'm Growth's leader, but..."

Sora looked at him with an unusual serious expression, the words coming as barely whispers. "I don't think it has anything to do with being leaders, though."

They both stayed in silence after that, the cold of the night ignored as they were deep in thoughts.

Of course, they had a lot of pressure. Adapting the show to feat them all, as well as twisting some of the roles so they'd fit properly. Like the female's one, the one that Koki now played. They worked hard so they'd still keep a good chemistry with Sora's character, the classic male counterpart.

Their experience, wherever little or much, was helping to shape the play into the new style. Everyone was excited, and working non-stop to make it better. He wasn't the only one struggling, and he was more than aware of that. 

Koki leaned in the bench, a little smile in his face. "Well, but is still fun, hard or not."

"Kou-kun?"

"I mean, after this work is over, it'll surely open more doors for me. For all of us. This is a challenge, and I might be having troubles to convey things the way I'd like now, but I'm sure it'll be worth it once I'm satisfied. I'll be able to surpass myself and become stronger. I'm sure that I'll learn a lot from this experience, even if I'm having troubles now."

"Uwah, Kou-kun is so mature... I'm jealous..."

He let out a chuckle, smiling at him. "Thank you. It'd be easier if I could be a little bit more like you, so I'm a bit jealous too."

Sora shrieked, and brough a hand to his chest, accompanied with a gasp as he looked at him. "Kou-kun?! Don't play with me like that!"

"I'm not playing, Sora. I really mean it." He raised an eyebrow at the other's incredulous face. Did he not see what he did? "You're always helping set up the mood for the practices and willing to accompany others whenever they stay, like me. I appreciate it. Tonight too. I think I can see things more clearly now. I'll keep trying my best until I can be sure that I'll be up to the role, and deliver it properly to all of the fans of it, as well as ours. So thank you, Sora."

He reached for a hug, and Sora became stiff, the words coming out rushed. "It's my pleasure! Well, no, but, yes, but- I like helping you!" Koki felt a shy hug back, and he laughed before they rested against the bench again, both staring around them and nothing in particular. "You can lean on me, Kou-kun. It might not be much, but I'll hear you! We can search for an answer together, or just drink our problems away."

Koki blushed a little, pulling away for a second to look at him. "Ah... Is it okay for me to lean on you? I wouldn't like to trouble you."

"Of course it is!! I'll be more than happy to be able to-"

Koki hummed as Sora talked, and moved a bit to be able to put his head on Sora's shoulder, smiling the whole time.

"..."

"..."

"Kou-kun." His voice lost the usual warmness, and Koki pulled away and let out a loud laugh that he tried to cover, making Sora chuckle too. "That's not what I meant!"

"Sorry. I thought that doing something different would help me. But thank you, Sora. I appreciate your help."

Sora grinned at him, checking his phone quickly before getting up. "Okay! Now, back home. It's late and I wouldn't like for Growth to kill me if I make Kou-kun lose sleep~"

They went back home in a pleasant silence, some of the pressure gone.

As the actual performance approached, it was clear that they were getting more and more confortable into their roles.

Sora was happy! He really was.

Or so he thought.

After their dance practice, Sora rushed to the other side of the room, while Koki talked something about the costume designer.

"What did I do, oh my god why is Kou-kun so hot oh my god I'm so jealous why the fans will get to see it all on stage while I'll only be seeing his back. But, no, no, don't be greedy Sora, its fine, Kou-kun is talking to you and dancing and-"

"Sora?"

"Mori!"

"Are you...okay?"

"Of course! I have to go!"

Mori took a sit as Soushi's side, confused. "..."

"Koki winked at him during the dance."

"Ah."

**Author's Note:**

> Kou's role is the one of the heroine, soo. I'm really assuming things for this but whatever. Rip Sora.
> 
> If you want to talk Sora/Kou to me... feel free to check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaiCrystal4?s=08) if you want!
> 
> Now i go to hear Joushou Kiryuu and cry.
> 
> I hope you liked it~


End file.
